MuraBuChan
by Octagenarian
Summary: Akaya's got an idea. Yukimura's amused, while Sanada gets a headache. Sa/Yu, if you want to see it that way.


Yukimura was, as always, the first at the clubhouse that morning. He expected to be alone for a few minutes still, until he heard someone call out to him. He turned to see Akaya running towards him, yelling at the top of his lungs. The second year was usually the last regular to arrive, so what was he doing here so early? Surely he couldn't have gotten into trouble already. But no, Akaya sounded hyper, look-what-I've-got excited (as opposed to I'm-in-trouble,-hide-me excited), so Yukimura thought it'd be safe to see what he wanted.

As he waited for Akaya to reach the clubhouse, he unlocked it and went in -- a wise decision, for as soon as he had cleared the doorway, Akaya hurtled through it. He was slightly out of breath, as if he'd ran all the way there from home. Yukimura also noticed he was holding a bag - one that was forebodingly pink with plastic purple flowers decorating it.

A few seconds later, Niou strolled in, perfectly calm except for the look in his eyes that told Yukimura he knew what Akaya was planning, and thought it was hilarious. Yukimura regarded the pair warily.

"Buchou!" Akaya said eagerly, sounding as excited as when he thought he'd found the leprechaun Marui had told him about. "I had a really cool idea this morning and I want to try something on you, can I, please? Please?"

Yukimura grinned at the second year's hyper antics. "Sure, Akaya. What was your idea?"

As Akaya explained it, Niou occasionally offering comments, Yukimura's grin widened. He was going to enjoy this.

* * *

"Akaya, are you sure you're doing that right?"

"Of course! I've watched my sister do it a thousand times!"

"Brat, do you realize how wrong that could sound?"

"Niou, don't tease him."

* * *

As Sanada approached the clubhouse to get ready for morning practice, he heard . . . was that giggling? Strange. Yukimura was normally the only one there this early. He knocked on the door, feeling a strange, inexplicable sense of dread. There was a crash, and then someone cursing.

"Niou," he heard Yukimura say. "Not in front of Akaya." Ah, so Niou and Kirihara were in there too. That explained a lot in Sanada's eyes; the sense of dread increased.

Sanada was considering leaving to preserve what little sanity he had left when the door opened. Kirihara poked his head out, saw Sanada, and called to the two inside, "It's fukubuchou!"

"Well, tell him to wait! I'm almost done!" Niou called back. Without a word or even a glance at Sanada, Kirihara slammed the door shut.

Sanada stood frozen in shock, feeling a headache coming on. He could now hear the resumed chaos in the clubhouse, but he couldn't tell what was happening. It was a few minutes before the door opened again. Kirihara and Niou came out first and headed past Sanada towards the courts. As he went past Sanada, Niou whispered with a devious-looking smirk, "You'll like this, fukubuchou."

The sense of dread came back and his headache doubled, his mind screaming at him to just go to the courts, ignore whatever they had done. Nevertheless, he entered the clubhouse to see Yukimura sitting on a chair in the center of the room -- dressed as a girl.

Beneath the petite boy's tennis uniform -- which, thankfully, was still normal -- he wore a small pink shirt clearly meant for girls. In his long blue hair, he had a white headband with a small bow on top. Sanada noticed, somewhat mortified, that they had tried to put make-up on Yukimura, the end result being sloppy and overdone. Red (clip-on) earrings dangled from his ears, completing the disturbing look.

As Sanada tried to take this all in, he swore he could feel his mind collapsing. Yukimura grinned at him innocently, as though mocking him.

"Well? How do I look, Sanada?"

All he could think, head throbbing now, was that he had picked the wrong day to leave his aspirin at home.

* * *

"I wish I coulda seen his face! That was hilarious! Too bad Buchou took it all off before the others could see."

"Don't worry, bratling. I got pictures. All of the tennis club will have seen them by the time Sanada stops drooling."

"Wow . . . Niou-senpai is scary."


End file.
